Russia Always Win
by Kirarabluefirecat
Summary: Just another short story about England determined to get revenge on America, and Russia reminding him not to touch what is his. Rusame


A/N Just a random idea that popped into my head. Review welcomed! Thanks

* * *

'This time it will work. It will! Nothing can stop me. Not France. Not America. And certainly not Russia. I will have my revenge this time I will.' England thought as he slowly dragged Busby Chair into position once again. 'This will show that arrogant brat for yesterday. He thinks he can get away with humiliating me just because he thinks he's so tough. I'll show him!'

There, now with the chair switched all he had to do was- "Hello England."

England jumped nearly a foot at that voice. That childish innocent voice. He slowly turned and looked up at Russia's smiling face. "Russia, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much." England said, trying to play it cool. "Just, you know, the same as you; getting ready for the meeting today."

"Ah, I see America gets a special chair today. I hope you're not planning anything that would hurt my Alfred, now are you?" Russia asked, his voice sounding so sweet and innocent with that smile plastered on his face but England knew better.

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, I noticed yesterday that America looked a little stiff so I brought him one of my therapeutic chairs to help him out." England replied flatly…though inwardly he wanted to run away.

Russia smiled "Ah, how nice of you."

"Hey Vanya!" America shouted coming into the room. He paused for a moment at the doorway before waving at England. "Hey Iggy! What are y'all doing here this early?"

"Oh nothing little one, England and I were just chatting. He was telling me all about this special chair." Russia stated as he pulled out Busby Chair and sat on it.

The chair exploded around the Russian and England's face fell; his plan had been ruined…thank goodness for a backup plan.

America tilted his head to the side. "Vanya, why did the chair explode?"

"Oh it did, didn't it? Well no matter. Alfred, why don't you go fetch me a new one from the closet while I have a short discussion with England."

"Sure." America replied and walked off. As soon as the American was out of the room Russia slowly turned to face England.

"I do not like being lied to England." he said slowly, pulling out a familiar pipe.

England gulped, cursing in every language he knew. He had to keep calm though. "I did nothing wrong in this matter and I will not take threats so lightly." England replied before pulling out his spell book.

"Just answer me this, why must you always try to undermine me? If I have said it once I have said it a million times. America is mine!"

"Hah, you have no power over me. Go Britannia Curse!"

Russia started blankly before a loud crash was heard out in the hall followed by a worried voice "Oh my gosh are you ok" Russia instantly pushed past the smirking Brit to rush into the hall. As he neared the end he saw a figure lying on the floor with a concerned Canada standing over.

Russia rushed forward as he saw Prussia lying on the floor passed out, America sitting right next to him laughing, while the Canadian was rushing back and forth between the two.

"Hey Russia, just in time, the funniest thing just happened. I was heading back from getting you that new chair, by the way why is it that they always seem to break, anyways when this vase came flying out of nowhere and hit Prussia straight in the face. Isn't that the greatest thing?"

"Da, that's very amusing. Now, why don't you go help Canada and take Prussia to the bathroom and see if you can revive him."

America smiled and nodded. "Sure, come on bro," he said and patted the worried Canadian on the shoulder. "let's go see if he has brain damage, actually I don't even think he had a brain to begin with." He picked the Prussian up and threw him over his shoulder and was closely followed by Canada.

Russia waved bye as they walked down the hall until the trio had turned the corner before turning back to England, the all too familiar purple aura growing around him.

"Now England, is there anything else that you would like to try, or do I need to teach you the hard way that America is mine?" he asked slowly, towering over the Britain as he pulled out his pipe.

"N-No, I think I'm done for the day. Please give America my regards but I have to leave now." England said rushing out of the meeting room as America walked in.

"Hey Iggy, wait where are you going?" America muttered as he blinked, watching England run down the hallway. He shrugged and looked back at Russia. "Huh, that was weird. Hey Vanya, oh sorry I forgot to grab you a chair."

"It's fine America." Russia said pulling the American into a hug before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

America smiled and returned the hug. "Are you sure you're ok? England looked pretty pale when he left. You didn't get into another fight did you?"

Russia just laughed before kissing America softly on the lips. "No we didn't fight. England just had to be reminded that Russia always wins."


End file.
